


Till Human Voices Wake Us

by Herber_baby17



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Огни города, который она любит больше, чем собственную жизнь, вдалеке мерцают ярким голубым светом. Начинается рассвет, небо озаряется бледным золотом. Джессамина тянется ему навстречу, словно в реверансе, и каждое «пожалуйста» оседает на ее коже. <br/>Утро перед отъездом Корво, пока никто не видит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Human Voices Wake Us

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Till Human Voices Wake Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/539345) by [Smaragdina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaragdina/pseuds/Smaragdina). 



> WTF, команда любимой игры, ничего необычного.  
> спасибо Glololo за вычитку и бетинг перед выкладкой)

  
_И мы лежим у моря на ладонях —_  
Зовут русалки нас и чешут волоса —   
Мы к жизни пробуждаемся, и тонем,  
Заслышавши людские голоса.   
 **T.С. Элиот**  (перевод Антонио Ховер)

  
  
В башне Дануолла есть только одна комната — спальня. Звезды всё так же бледнеют в небе. На морском горизонте появляется хрупкая золотая линия, знаменуя начало рассвета, и Корво стоит у окна, смотря, как встает солнце. Он смотрит на море, на его горизонт, и на то, что за ним, которое он не может увидеть.   
  
Ему не стоило просыпаться.   
  
А может, если он проснулся, ему стоило одеться, привести себя в порядок и уйти на патруль во двор, а не прятаться за шторами, вглядываться в тени и нервничать, нервничать…  
  
— Это рассвет, — говорит он себе. В Башне все спят. Стража надежная. Ворота заперты. Императрица и ее дочь окружены людьми, которым они доверяют, несмотря на его подозрения. Этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы успокоить его. С ними все будет хорошо.   
  
Не стоило ему просыпаться так рано и всматриваться в линию горизонта на море в поисках корабля, который унесет его далеко от них.  
  
Всё должно быть хорошо.  
  
Корво проводит рукой по лицу, чувствует небритую кожу, но даже этот жест нервный, а небо продолжает светлеть. Он слышит, как позади него отворяется дверь, но он продолжает вглядываться в море. Только один человек в башне может открыть эту дверь без стука. В любом случае, он помнит ее запах, звук ее дыхания, чувствует колебания воздуха, когда она заходит в комнату. Он слишком хорошо всё это знает.   
  
— Тебе не стоило подниматься так рано, — говорит он ей.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты не смог заснуть.   
  
Корво продолжает смотреть на море. Джессамина вздыхает и подходит ближе — достаточно, чтобы он услышал. Он замечает ее размытый силуэт боковым зрением — распущенные темные волосы, бледная кожа и зеленый халат, — как и он, она только что встала с кровати, полуодетая и с залегшими тенями под глазами. Корво не поворачивается к ней. Не смеет повернуться. Даже когда она кладет свою руку ему на плечо.  
  
— Я знаю, тебе это всё не нравится…  
  
— Я не должен… — У него срывается голос, и он замолкает, опустив глаза. Медлит и снова продолжает:  
  
— Я не должен оставлять тебя. Отошли кого-нибудь другого. Настоящего дипломата. Кто-нибудь в парламенте обязательно ухватится за эту возможность. Кто угодно.   
  
Он просит её об этом уже в сотый раз. У них было много подобных разговоров, но он ничего не может с собой поделать, даже несмотря на то, что знает её ответ наизусть.  
  
И она снова говорит ему:  
  
— Я доверяю тебе.  
  
— Вот поэтому и…  
  
— Корво, — звука его имени всегда достаточно, чтобы он перестал с ней спорить, — кому еще я могу доверять? — Она касается его щеки и разворачивает лицом к себе. Почти против его воли, потому что они оба знают, что он не может отказать ей в чем бы то ни было. Особенно сейчас, когда ее волосы еще не уложены в прическу, а на лице нет привычной для всего двора маски, которую она носит при свете дня.   
  
— Кто может защитить жизнь города лучше, как не человек, охраняющий мою собственную жизнь? — На ее губах играет улыбка.   
  
— И если ты скажешь, что моя жизнь важнее, чем город…  
  
Он может и не говорить, она уже прочитала это в его мимолетной улыбке.   
  
— И вот поэтому, — продолжает она, — ты не императрица.  
  
— Я бы все равно глупо выглядел в твоей одежде.  
  
— А я бы выглядела глупо в твоей? — спрашивает она, поддразнивая. Ее шаги тихим эхом окружают его. Остальная одежда лежит на кровати, все атрибуты лорда-защитника разложены вокруг, и рядом меч поблескивает отполированной сталью. Джессамина поднимает его пальто и кутается в него, волосы рассыпались вокруг ворота.   
  
— Ну?  
  
— Ты выглядишь… — Пальто смотрится на ней тяжело и мрачно, и лишь кончики пальцев выглядывают из-под рукавов. Высокая, очаровательная императрица с горящими щеками. Она императрица, она может носить что угодно, — решает Корво.   
  
— Очень глупо, — заканчивает он.   
  
— Глупо?  
  
— И ты очень красива, — улыбка исчезает с лица Корво. — Серьезно.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты серьезен, — она плотнее запахивает пальто. И не имеет значения — из-за тепла или потому что ей удобно в нем.   
  
— Эмили была безутешна прошлой ночью, — говорит она мягко, опуская глаза. Волосы на вороте отбрасывают тень на ее лицо. — Она не могла смириться, что ты уезжаешь. Мы разговаривали об этом раньше, и я сказала ей, что это только на несколько месяцев, но.. она заперлась в своей комнате…  
  
Как будто он не слышал тех криков, а час позже он пробрался к ней на балкон и нашел ее крепко спящую, свернувшуюся вокруг своей куклы у камина. Как будто не он уложил ее в постель, накрыл одеялом, стер почти высохшие слезы с ее щек и пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы.   
  
Джессамина резко выдыхает и выпрямляется. Корво снова видит, как на ее лице появляется маска императрицы, совсем ненадолго, но боль стискивает сердце.   
  
— Куда ты отправишься сначала? — спрашивает она, словно это не она спланировала весь маршрут от и до. Словно не она отслеживала вместе с Эмили его путь по всей карте от островов, раскинувшихся перед ее распростертыми руками, к рукам ее дочери на другом конце стола.   
  
У нее деловой и серьезный голос, а он не хочет надевать на себя маску лорда-защитника для нее. Только не когда башня так тиха и вокруг нет патрулей стражи, но если это ей нужно…  
  
— Серконос, — отвечает он. Спокойно и легко. — Сначала Бастилиан, через три дня в Каллерно..  
  
Ее губы дергаются:  
  
— Значит, ты едешь домой.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Она смотрит вниз, пожимает плечами, но взгляда на него не поднимает.  
  
— Джессамина, — говорит он, надеясь, что звук ее имени возымеет над ней тот же эффект, как и над ним. — Пожалуйста.   
  
— Я не могу. Корво, я не могу. Мне нужно, что кто-нибудь поехал и спас этот город, а ты единственный, кому я могу доверять...  
  
Она вздрагивает, и он чувствует это прежде, чем успевает увидеть. Чувствует, как с ее лица спадает маска императрицы и рассыпается на осколки, ударившись об пол. Он делает шаг ей навстречу и хватается за ее узкие плечи, сникшие под тяжестью его пальто.   
  
— Ты единственный, кому я могу доверять, — повторяет она полушепотом. Он накрывает ее губы прежде, чем боль стиснет ей горло. Он словно забирает слова из ее рта, не дав никому их услышать.   
  
Его всегда поражало, каково это — целовать ее. Она подобна пламени свечки. Яркому, дрожащему и пылающему.   
  
Ее рука обхватывает его шею, и произносимые ею слова обжигают его:  
  
— Я пришла, — удается сказать ей, — попрощаться.   
  
— Позже будет церемония. Аристократы будут шептаться обо всем за спинами. Можешь сказать это тогда.  
  
— Верно, — выдыхает она, когда его губы находят изгиб ее лица, пульсирующую венку на ее шее. — Верно.   
  
— Ты должна была отправить одного из этих аристократов вместо меня.  
  
— Корво.  
  
— Пока еще не поздно.  
  
— Корво.  
  
Они отступают обратно, пока не сталкиваются с оконной рамой. Она прижимается к белому, каменному углу, и он рад, что она хотя бы надела его пальто, ведь тонкая ткань халата едва ли спасет ее от утренней прохлады. Корво обхватывает ее за талию руками, нащупывает пуговицы и начинает расстегивать их, целуя кожу на ее шее и наблюдая за морем, распростершимся перед ним. Огни города, который она любит больше, чем собственную жизнь, вдалеке мерцают ярким голубым светом. Начинается рассвет, небо покрывается бледным золотом, и Джессамина тянется ему навстречу, словно в реверансе, и каждое «пожалуйста» оседает на ее коже.   
  
— Позволь мне остаться, — выдыхает он. — Отправь кого-нибудь другого. Кого угодно. Пожалуйста. Позволь мне остаться.   
  
— Прекрати это, остановись.  
  
Он чувствует ее дрожь при каждом вздохе, и небо уже такое светлое, а времени у них так мало. Времени почти не осталось. Ее руки зарываются в его волосы, и она притягивает его обратно для поцелуя — короткого и почти болезненного в своем отчаянии.   
  
— Я твоя императрица и я приказываю тебе остановиться…  
  
Слой одежды между ними подобен воде, и Корво отступает. Легким и отточенным движением он опускается на колени.   
  
— Императрица, — соглашается он.   
  
Ее удивленное дыхание прозвучало так же громко, как музыка в утреннем воздухе.   
  
Корво смачивает свои губы. Его голова склонена в мольбе, а его глаза смотрят, как ее халат касается голого каменного пола. Если он посмотрит вверх, он знает, что увидит ее во всей ее славе, его пальто будет облегать ее фигуру, а рассвет будет омывать ее своим бледным пламенем. Он не сможет вымолвить ни слова. Затылок Корво прямо перед ней, и ее рука ложится на его самое пылающее место на шее.   
  
— Останови это, — выдыхает Джессамина.   
  
— Прикажи мне.   
  
Она не произносит ни слова. Он целует изгиб ее ноги, рука соскальзывает к правому колену. Ее кости хрупки, как у птички, она дергается, когда он прикасается к ней. Корво следует за рукой губами. Пальто скрывает его лицо от света, но у нее такая бледная и не испорченная ни одним шрамом кожа, и он не может не спросить себя, почему никто еще не видел ее такой, как сейчас — такой сильной. Прикосновение ее руки к шее подобно шепоту, но неумолимо, как якорь, вытягивающий его из глубины.   
  
Он целует все прожилки голубой вены на ее ноге. Это уязвимое место — если она порежется здесь, то кровь польется рекой.   
  
— Мы у окна, — наконец, говорит она, — кто-нибудь может…  
  
Кто-нибудь может ранить тебя, — думает он. Он сильнее прижимается губами к ее пульсирующей жилке, словно так он сможет оградить ее от этого, но говорит совсем иное:  
  
— Так прикажи мне остановиться.   
  
Он чувствует ее резкий вдох, будто это осязаемая вещь.   
  
Корво не возражает, когда ее руки вплетаются в его волосы и она притягивает его к себе. Он вообще не возражает против любых ее действий.   
  
Она его Императрица и она, конечно же, права, и любой может увидеть их у окна. Увидеть их такими, ее увидеть такой — с распущенными темными волосами на его голубом с золотом пальто. И это заставляет его быть внимательным и осторожным. Его рука обвивается вокруг ее колена, его пальцы поглаживают кожу, а ее руки вцепились в подоконник. Ее громкие стоны разрезают утренний воздух, она подносит руку ко рту, чтобы заглушить их. Но ее тело считает иначе, бедра плавно двигаются, словно приливные волны, и Корво думает о вкусе соли и приливах, которые возвращаются домой. Он вернется домой. Должен вернуться. Лучше бы вообще никогда не покидать их. Думает о ее изгибах и снова целует ее. Осторожно он втягивает в себя ее кожу, словно она — это воздух, а он — утопающий.   
  
— Пожалуйста, — выдыхает он.   
  
Но она не слышит его, она вся трепещет.   
  
Корво понимается с колен и тянет ее в свои объятья, прочь от восходящего яркого света в окне. Он удерживает свое «пожалуйста» на языке наряду с ее вкусом и вкусом моря, с расстоянием и желанием. Но Джессамина видит это, разумеется, она все видит — между ними нет масок, и она отрицательно качает головой.   
  
И они не молчат еще долгое время.   
  
Если прилив унесет его прочь, тогда, решил он, он должен вернуть его и обратно. В этом и состоит порядок вещей. Не важно, носят ли они маски своих титулов или нет, его место — всегда быть рядом с ней, и он будет. Он будет, он должен быть, она верит ему, и он должен верить ей. Он должен, он должен.   
  
Он должен.   
  
Свет дня озаряет его комнату золотом, когда он снова поднимается с постели и надевает на себя одежду лорда-защитника. Быстро одевается и слышит, как оживает башня. Начинает пробуждаться. У них вообще нет времени, и еще долго они не увидят друг друга. Они будут как острова, которые нарисованы поверх морей.   
  
Он вернется, — яростно думает Корво. Он вернется и привезет хорошие новости, и она будет в безопасности. Приливы возвращаются. В этом состоит порядок вещей. Он откатывает рукава на рубашке почти с силой.   
За его спиной раздается шорох.   
  
— Тебе нужно это, — говорит Джессамина, и он чувствует, как пальто облегает его плечи. И снова против своей воли Корво оборачивается. Она стоит перед ним одетая лишь в утренний свет, и все его маски и форма канули в небытие.


End file.
